farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Farscape Tales
The Farscape Tales was a series of short stories, primarily published in Farscape: The Official Magazine. Each issue featured one such story, and a final story was published in the Farscape RPG in 2002. Stories * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 1 ** "Many a Mile to Freedom" by Keith R. A. DeCandido *** Who are the strange bunch of misfits infiltrating a crime lord's lair and what are they after? *** This story is set between "Won't Get Fooled Again" and "The Locket". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 2 ** "Brotherly Love" by Keith R. A. DeCandido *** This issue, we explore the darkest depths of Bialar Crais' mind... in the midst of a full-scale attack from unknown aliens! *** Set between "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel" and "...Different Destinations", but before "Lese-Majeste". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 3 ** "Samsara" by Greg Cox *** A group of lizard-like aliens called the Lacertae claim that one of Talyn s crewmembers has a shocking connection to their race. Which crewmember is it and what is the secret? *** Set between "Green Eyed Monster" and "Losing Time" * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 4 ** "Double Trouble" by Lily Taylor *** Scorpius sends Lieutenant Braca to hunt down Crichton - but other entities are looking for the human as well... *** Set between "Incubator" and "Meltdown". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 5 ** "Faces" by Ricky Manning *** Taking place during "Season of Death", "Faces" follows the episode's events from Rygel's own unique perspective. *** This story takes place at the same time as "Season of Death". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 6 ** "The Old Voodoo" by John Kenneth Muir *** Crichton and Rygel meet up with a fortune teller who forsees bad things in store for the Moya crew... *** Set between "Beware of Dog" and "Won't Get Fooled Again" * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 7 ** "Lese-Majeste" by Greg Cox *** Crichton and the gang visit an intergalactic library. Surely they can't get into any trouble there...?!! Surely they can... *** Set between "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel" and "...Different Destinations", but after "Brotherly Love" * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 8 ** "Make a Wish" by John Kenneth Muir *** Rygel invites some aliens on board Moya to celebrate his Anniversary of Ascendancy. You just know there's gonna be trouble... *** Set between "...Different Destinations" and "Eat Me", but before "Crichton Interruptus". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 9 ** "Home Alone" by Greg Cox *** In "Scratch 'N' Sniff" we found out what happened to Crichton and co. on the planet LoMo (sort of), and now it's time to find out what happened to Pilot while the gang were away (...sort of). *** This story takes place during the events of "Scratch 'N' Sniff". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 10 ** "Yummy Mummy" by Joshua Mapleston *** Crichton and Aeryn are wary when Chiana and Jool bring to cute little aliens on board Moya - are they right to be suspicious...? *** Set between "Meltdown" and "Scratch 'N' Sniff". * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 11 ** "Crichton Interruptus" by Lily Taylor *** The Moya gang meet up with a rather attractive alien species with a deadly secret. *** Set between "...Different Destinations" and "Eat Me", but after "Make a Wish" * Farscape: The Official Magazine, Issue 12 ** "Horizons" by Rockne S. O'Bannon *** It's a story set in the future - at Rygel's funeral. That's all we're saying... *** Well after the end of the series * The Farscape Role-Playing Game ** "Ten Little Aliens" by Keith R. A. DeCandido *** Crichton, D'Argo, Crais, and seven other beings from different species are unwillingly engaged in a contest. *** Shortly after the events of "The Flax". Category:Short stories